In recent years, automobile manufacturers, insurance companies, and others have begun equipping and/or retrofitting vehicles with a variety of sensors, interfaces, communicative connections, etc. for monitoring the operation of the vehicles. These systems can provide insights into how a vehicle is being driven, where a vehicle is being driven, if components of a vehicle are failing or need maintenance, and much more. However, many current monitoring systems are installed by the manufacturer of a vehicle or retroactively coupled to data ports, on-board computers, or other couplings built into a vehicle by the manufacturer. As such, vehicles that do not come equipped with monitoring systems from the manufacturer and/or do not possess certain types of data ports may not be able to utilize these monitoring systems.
Even if monitoring systems can be coupled to data ports or on-board computers of a vehicle, these attached monitoring systems could have some impact on the performance of the vehicle, given that they are coupled to a data port or on-board computer of the vehicle. For example, an attached monitoring system, attached to a data port or on-board computer of a vehicle, may introduce unexpected current, voltage, or other signals into the electrical and computer system of the vehicle. These unexpected signals may cause the vehicle to stall or operate in a non-ideal manner.